This invention relates to a facsimile receiver for a continuous recording medium and, more particularly, to a facsimile receiver comprising an improved device for controllably feeding a continuous recording medium.
A facsimile receiver is generally supplied with facsimile signals from one or more cooperating facsimile transmitters. The facsimile signals, as called herein, comprise a sequence of image signals representative of a figure, namely, a picture or its equivalent, and a reproduction end signal following the image signal sequence. In a facsimile receiver for a continuous recording medium, a motor controllably feeds the recording medium while a recording head records thereon a figure in response to an image signal sequence. As will later be described with reference to a figure of the accompanying drawing, the motor further feeds the recording medium to a cutter placed considerably forwardly of the recording head and then stops feeding the recording medium, when the cutter cuts from the continuous recording medium a separate sheet on which the figure is recorded. When supplied with another image signal sequence, the receiver repeats the above-described operation. A considerable blank space has therefore been indispensable on each separate sheet. This means an objectionable loss of the recording medium. Furthermore, each separate sheet is unfavorably wider than the area of the figure.